The Hyperactive Midget Weirdo!
by BlackIrishRose
Summary: She's the little sister they never asked for, but love anyway. Plots uncovered, members misplaced, and memories lost...just your typical day in Organization XIII.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Best just to get it out of the way, although I think it's fairly obvious that I do NOT own Kingdom Hearts. Pix is mine however.

Pairing: Implied OC x Demyx

A/N: This is just a fun little thing I've been working on for ages. I decided that the Organization boys needed an annoying little sister to pester them, ha-ha! Can't really remember where I was going with this, but I felt like sharing it anyway. BTW, rated T for mild language (just to be safe, I know some people out there are weird when it comes to ratings...may be subject to change)

* * *

Pix watched the red head walk closer to her hiding spot. She was crouched in the shadows at the base of a statue. She grinned and tensed as the pyro came closer. _Just a few…more…steps…_ "Gotcha!" She shouted as she launched herself at him. The red head jumped sky high and half turned towards her, just in time to catch her as she thumped against his chest, sending them both stumbling into the wall. Pix giggled as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Good morning Axel!"

"Pix I swear, you're going to be the death of me one of these days."

"Aww don't say that."

Axel shook his head and disentangled himself from the girl. He looked into her eyes, those blue eyes that made you think of crystal clear tropical waters and of glaciers in the arctic at the same time. Her eyes were mesmerizing, and they were odd because they had no pupil. Pix flicked her cotton candy blue bangs out of her eyes and grinned. Axel chuckled and gently tugged her waist length ponytail.

"What are we going to do today?" Pix asked, looking up at him and fidgeting in place.

"I don't know, I was just on my way to see if Xemnas had anything for me to do."

"I wanna come! Can I come?" she asked, bouncing excitedly.

"If you don't fidget to pieces first."

"Yey!" Pix spun around and shouted, "Onyourmarkgetsetgo!" and then took off down the hall at a dead run. Axel sighed and shook his head, following more slowly.

Pix grinned as she saw a corner coming up ahead and skidded slightly to slow herself down, then hit the wall and bounced off, not losing any more momentum.

"Pix!" A deep voice barked at her as she raced past a door. She jumped and tried to stop, but ended up tripping over the hem of her coat and falling on her face.

"Oww!"

"What have I told you about running through the halls like that?"

She lifted her head and glared over her shoulder up at the scowling blue haired man, "You keep telling me I'll get hurt."

"Exactly."

"Saix I was going fine until you shouted at me like that!" Pix said grumpily as she picked herself up and rubbed her chin, still glaring. Saix sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and index finger.

"Where were you going anyway?"

"With Axel to see Xemnas if he had any jobs for us."

"I don't see Axel."

"That's because I'm only just getting here," Axel said as he rounded the corner, "What are you yelling at her for now?"

"Running in the halls."

"This isn't a high school Saix, if she wants to run let her run."

"And what happens when she falls and cracks her head open? Or runs into someone and cracks their head open?"

"She's fast enough to avoid any serious collisions."

Pix sighed loudly , "Drop it you guys," she grabbed Axels hand and pulled him along, walking away from Saix.

"I'm not through with you yet!" the berserker shouted. He took a step to follow them and his foot slid out from under him on the sheet of ice that had formed.

"What the – oh shit!" Axel breathed.

"Run pyro run!" Pix shouted as she laughed and took off down the hall, pulling Axel after her.

"Pix!" Saix roared.

"Catch me if you can Dog – man!" she shouted back as they kept running.

"He's going to be pissed at you!" Axel grinned.

"Eh, it'll be worse when he finds that bucket full of water above his door."

"You live to torment us don't you?"

"Hey someone's got to keep you guys on your toes."

They made it to Xemnas' office and paused for a moment to catch their breaths, then knocked and let themselves in.

"Hi there!" Pix greeted the silver haired man cheerfully. He was sitting behind his large oak desk, filling out papers, and gave a grunt of acknowledgment by way of greeting. They waited patiently for him to finish the paper and then he looked up at them, scowling slightly.

"What do you two want?"

"We just wanted to know if there were any missions you'd like us to go on."

Xemnas watched them for a moment, face blank of all emotion and expression. Pix tried hard not to fidget, but it was something she couldn't help. She fiddled her fingers and hopped from one foot to the other, shifting her weight.

"Pix," Xemnas asked, "How long can you go without moving?"

"Well, I guess it all depends."

"Elaborate."

"Well…if I'm just standing around waiting for orders or something, or I'm just talking or being myself I have to move, I can't sit still. But if I have my mind set on something, like scaring the snot out of Axel here, then I can sit still for hours. Why do you ask?"

"I have a job for you, but it requires stealth and observation. Are you good at observing Pix?"

"Well…your coat is crooked and wrinkled, which it never is, and the papers on your desk are all spread out instead of in nice stacks like they normally are and you missed one when you picked them up," she pointed slightly to the right behind his desk, "See? Right there. And you smell like sweat. My guess is that someone paid you and visit and – "

"That's enough Pix," Xemnas growled and shifted in his chair slightly. Axel tried hard not to grin. Pix clasped her hands behind her back and smiled innocently. Xemnas scowled.

"I need you two to go to Twilight Town and report what you find there."

"Are we looking for anything specific?"

"Just observe and report."

Pix saluted and clicked her heels together, "Sir Yes sir!"

The corner of Xemnas's mouth twitched and he flicked his hand at them in dismissal.

"So what do you think we're looking for?" Pix asked as they walked back down the hall.

Axel shrugged, "No idea, but we should go get ready to leave."

"Yep, I'm going to go get changed and then say bye to everyone!" Pix skipped ahead a few paces and then opened a portal of darkness and stepped into it. It took her to her room and she smiled warmly as she looked around. The walls were painted a deep metallic blue with silver ripples, giving it a watery look. The floor was deep mahogany hardwood, with a plush navy blue rug next to the bed. Posters of her favorite Anime's, books, characters, and bands covered the walls as well. Books were stacked against one wall and trinkets lined the top of her bureau. She slipped out of her over large black coat and opened the top compartment, pulling out a black shirt and slipping it on. It hung off of her shoulders and the hem stopped just under her rib cage. The sleeves stopped just above her elbows and were loose and fluttery. The shirt showed off a small tattoo on her right side. It was deep blue and swirled, making her think of smoke from a chimney. She opened the bottom compartment and pulled out a pair of blue jeans that she rolled up until the bottoms were to the middle of her claves. She slipped back into her black combat boots and looked herself over in the mirror.

"Not bad Pix! With your stunning good looks you'll turn heads and have the boys drooling," she said to herself with a giggle. She tucked a stay strand of hair behind her slightly pointed elf ears and skipped out of the room. She paused for a moment and closed her eyes, feeling the air currents against her skin, then skipped off down the hall to her right. She knocked on a door a short while later and waited.

"Who's there?" a voice asked.

"Nobody!" she called back with a giggle. There was a rattle on the other side of the door and then it opened to reveal a styled blond haired, blue eyed, shirtless Demyx. He rubbed the heel of his hand against one eye and yawned.

"Tired Demyx?" Pix asked, eyes traveling over his slightly muscled chest.

"Mmmhmm, I was reading that book you let me borrow and I stayed up later then I meant too."

"Sorry," Pix said with a giggle, "I just came to say good – bye."

"Where are you going?"

"Me and Axel are going to observe Twilight Town."

"Observe?"

"Yeah. Xemnas wouldn't tell us what we're looking for, just to look around."

"Ok then. Be careful Pix, and stay out of trouble."

"I'll try, I can't promise anything but I'll try," she said with a giggle.

"Oh wait! I almost forgot!" Demyx went back into his room and came back to the door carrying a small black box with a bright blue ribbon, "Happy Birthday Pix."

"Aww! You didn't have too!"

"I know. Go ahead, open it."

Pix took the box and untied the ribbon, slipping it into her pocket and then removed the lid.

"Oh Demyx!" Pix breathed as she saw what it was. It was a simple silver chain with a diamond shaped sapphire attached to it, "It's so beautiful!"

Demyx smiled shyly and blushed, "In all honesty I wasn't sure if you would like it or not."

"Are you kidding? I love it!" she pulled it out of the box and slipped it around her neck, fixing the adjustable clasp so that it was hanging above her shirt hem. Then she jumped and threw her arms around his neck, hugging him fiercely.

"Thank you so much Demyx!" she whispered.

"You're welcome," he whispered back, still blushing. She let go of him and slid back to the ground. She gave him a huge grin, "I promise never to take it off except to shower and swim."

He grinned and laughed, "Ok."

"Thanks again Demyx."

"Yep."

Pix poked him in the stomach, making him twitch and squeak, then skipped down the hall giggling. She didn't get to far before she ran into Luxord and Xigbar.

"Hey guys!" she called with a wave.

"Hello Pix," the short blond haired and bearded British man said.

"Hey Squirt," the long black haired with grey streaks, eye patched man greeted as well.

"What cha doing?" she asked.

"Arguing about Luxord's gambling. I say he cheats."

"I do not cheat."

"Yes you do and I swear I'll find out how you do it!"

"Before you two start fighting again I just wanted to say bye."

"Oh? Where are you going?" Luxord asked with interest.

"Axel and I are going on a mission to Twilight Town."

"That place is so dull," Xigbar said.

Pix shrugged, "But it's something to do, and it keeps me out of your hair."

"True," Luxord reached into the pocket of his coat and pulled out a deep blue velvet bag, "Here," he tossed it over to her. Pix caught it with a questioning look, then opened it and looked inside. There were half a dozen blue dice with silver dots, a pack of cards with a blue background and silver Celtic knots, and a small booklet. She pulled this out and read the title 'How to Gamble Like a Pro'. She giggled and put the book back in the bag, "Thanks Luxord!"

He nodded and gave her a small grin. Xigbar glared at him suspiciously and pulled his own package out of his pocket. Pix tied the velvet bag to her belt and took the new package, opening it slowly. Inside was a pink, long, pyramid shaped crystal.

"Xigbar, is this on of your missals?" Pix asked curiously.

"Yep it is! If you're ever in trouble all you need to do is throw this and it will hit your target and I'll be notified as to where you are and come help."

"Aww how sweet! Thank you!" she gave him a hug and grinned. He hugged her back and ruffled her hair.

"Happy Birthday Squirt."

"Thanks you guys," Pix smiled and then continued on her way down the hall. She paused shortly after and held her chin in her hand. Had she gotten everyone? Just then there was a loud crash and a yell of surprise. Pix sprinted ahead and poked her head around the corner to see what was up. It was Saix, and he had opened the door to his room. His hair was plastered to his head and his coat dripped with water. A tin bucket lay on the floor inside his room.

"PIX!" he bellowed. She giggled and his head whipped around. When he spotted her his eyes went gold and he glared.

"Uh – oh," Pix took off back up the hall the way she had come. She heard Saix in close pursuit and gulped, slightly afraid. She rounded a corner and saw Xemnas emerge from his office and grinned.

"Hey!" she shouted to get his attention. As he turned towards her she slipped behind him and then shoved him forward.

"What the hell!"

"Saix catch!"

The pissed off berserker came around the corner and ran into the Superior, grunting with surprise as he stumbled back against the wall with Xemnas on top of him. Pix didn't stick around to see what would happen. She continued running until she found Axel waiting by her room.

"What happened to you?" he asked as she panted to a halt next to him.

"Saix…opened his door," she grinned up at him, breathing hard.

"Nice. You ready to go?"

She nodded, and Axel opened a portal. He held out his hand and Pix took it, both stepping into it together. They reappeared outside the castle and Pix looked around, confused.

"What are we doing here Axel? Did you forget something?"

"Nah, I just sensed something funny and wanted to check it out is all."

"Oh…what is it?"

"Not sure," Axel walked a short distance away and poked around in some of the shadows. Pix skipped over the opposite way and looked around too.

"Hey Axel! Come look at this!" she shouted. Axel came over and looked to where she was pointing. A scrap of red cloth was stuck on a wire jutting out from a wall. She picked it up and studied it.

"What do you think it is?" She asked, handing it to Axel.

"Probably nothing. Scraps of stuff come here all the time, carried by the hearts and lesser nobody's. Come on, let's go." He opened another portal and took her hand. This time they ended up in Twilight Town, right on a hilltop over looking the sea.

"Wow, it's so pretty!" Pix exclaimed, leaning against the rail.

"Come on, I doubt Xemnas sent us here to look at sunsets."

Pix sighed and trotted off down the hill. "Where should we start looking?"

"We'll look around here, then go through the tunnels to the main town and look around there."

"Sounds like a plan. Are we staying together or splitting up?"

"We'll stay together until you run off. It's inevitable you will."

"Hey!"

Axel smirked and walked off slowly. Pix skipped along beside him.

"Why aren't you wearing your Organization cloak?" he asked.

Pix ran her fingers threw her ponytail and flicked it at him, giving him a sly look.

"I'm boy hunting."

"Why would you want to do that?"

Pix rolled her eyes to the sky and put her hands behind her head.

"Because maybe I want someone in my life to make me feel again. Maybe I want to do something to make it feel like I have a heart again."

Axel was silent for a moment, then said quietly, "If you're looking for that, why don't you simply look down the hall from your room?"

Pix blushed madly and stuffed her hands in her pocket. "Because Demyx doesn't think of me like that."

"Who said anything about Demyx?" Axel asked innocently, "There are two other members down the hall from you too."

Pix glared at the ground and kicked a stone with more force then was necessary, miffed about being tricked.

"Look, if Demyx liked me I'm sure he would say something. And he's such a sweet guy, he deserves someone better then some hyperactive midget weirdo like me."

"Maybe that's what he wants?"

"When did you become the matchmaker expert huh? We're supposed to be looking for something, let's get to the tunnels and look ok?"

Axel grinned slightly but didn't say anything more on the matter. They poked around in a few allies and inside a few shops but didn't see anything out of the ordinary so they went through the tunnels and into town.

"This is a big place. You take this side of town and I'll go and poke around the commons and the woods. Meet you back here in about 2 hours."

"Ok. Try not to get into trouble Pix."

"I'll try, but I can't promise anything," She grinned and dashed off towards the commons. When she was far enough away she slowed to a trot and then to a walk. She poked around town for a little bit, but soon people were staring at her and she decided it was time to check out the woods.

* * *

A/N: Read on to Chapter 2!


	2. Of Mysteries and Abductions

A/N: Chapter 2! WooHoo! XD

"This place is kinda nice, but really creepy," Pix muttered to herself as she looked around at the tall trees. The sun filtered through the leaves, but instead of making the woods seem friendly, the shadows were very dark and sinister. She shivered and quickly skipped along the path she had found, not sure where it led, but sure that it led somewhere. She started humming quietly and looked around, poking under some trees along the path. Then she saw the break in the trees and headed towards it. It opened into a clearing, with a huge mansion in the middle and protective walls running around it. Pix looked the place over and whistled.

"I wonder if this could be what we were looking for." She mumbled as she walked over to the gate. Heavy chains kept it closed, but the intricately worked metal had plenty of hand and foot holds. Pix rubbed her hands together and then scurried over the wall, agile like a squirrel, and dropped down on the other side. The back of her mind told her she should go and look for Axel, but her curiosity got the better of her. She quietly walked up to the door and tried the knob. It was locked. She put her hand over the lock and closed her eyes. Wind whistled through the lock and pushed the tumblers out of the way and the door swung open slightly with a squeak. Pix grimaced and slipped through, leaving the door open a jar behind her. The place was surprisingly clean for an abandoned place, but lots of stuff was broken, like a fight had taken place. She went off to the right and peeked inside a door and found it was only an empty room with a busted table in its center. A small book was sitting on the table, so Pix slipped inside to look at it. It was filled with drawings, and they were really odd. She scowled thoughtfully when she saw an odd design, but she heard something go thump upstairs so she put the book back to go investigate. She slunk silently up the stairs and strained her ears to catch the slightest sound. Nothing else was heard, so she closed her eyes and felt the air currents around her. There was someone in the room to her left, but only one person, who was sitting quietly and sketching something. The room to her right was what caught her attention. The air was moving funny there, like there was a lot of it but it was blocked by something, and there were two people down there. She moved to the right and carefully opened the door. More books lined the wall, and a really ugly statue was staring at the floor. A table stood in the middle of the room and yellow outlines caught her eye. She padded over to look at it and noticed a yellow crayon next to an unfinished design. She studied it and realized that it was the design she had seen in the notebook. She hesitated for a moment, then grabbed the crayon and carefully filled it in and jumped back beside the statue. Nothing happened. She let out a slow sigh, and then the floor suddenly vanished to reveal a staircase leading down into a cellar. She gasped and then carefully lay down on her stomach and crawled over to the edge. Holding her hair out of the way she slowly leaned over the edge to see what was down there. It was a small room, with a door that was all blocked off, and another door right below her that lead deeper into the cellar. Voice drifted towards her and she decided to check it out. Slipping down the stairs she slunk through the door and hid in the shadows at the other end to listen to what was going on.

"I do not understand why they are not doing what I had planned."

"Maybe their programming is faulty."

"Nonsense."

Pix peeked around the corner and saw two men looking at a lot of computer screens. They were both tall, but one was sitting and he wore a long red jacket and what looked like a bunch of red belts wrapped around his head. The other was leaning over him, and Pix stifled a gasp when she realized he was wearing an Organization cloak! Who was it? The voice sounded vaguely familiar, yet different. Pix slowly backed away from the door, intending to run back to town and get Axel, but as she backed up, her foot hit a pipe that was leaning against the wall and it slid to the floor with a loud clatter. Pix froze, holding her breath, preying that the two men wouldn't think anything of it.

"Who's there?" The man in red stood in the doorway. Pix unfroze and dashed back up the stairs.

"After her!"

Pix blotted out of the room and dashed down the stairs to the small landing and then vaulted over the landing. She landed gracefully and dashed for the door, hoping that her pursuer would give up and not follow. She reached the front door and yanked it open, running outside and towards the gates.

"Stop!"

_Damn it! _They were still following her, though if they thought she would stop now they were nuts. She flung herself at the gate and scrambled up faster then before. She leaped over the top and used the air to cushion her fall, then ran into the woods. Her breath was coming in quick gasps now, and she didn't know if he was still following her or not. She chanced a quick glance over her shoulder and saw that no one was following her, but then she slammed into something with a startled cry. The man with the cloak grabbed her arms and spun her around, clamping his gloved hand over her mouth. She tried biting him, but the thick leather protected him so she contented herself with drooling on it as much as she could. He tried to force her to march forward but she dug her heels in stubbornly and refused to move. He solved this problem by picking her up and holding her in front of him so she promptly started kicking at his shins and knees. He grunted and shifted her to the side, holding her up with one hand and keeping the other firmly over her mouth. She growled and twisted and shouted all kinds of muffled curses into his hand. Then she remembered something Xigbar had told her, that a person who was all tensed up was actually lighter then if they were limp. She had laughed at him, pointing out the perverseness in what he had just said, but decided now it was worth a try. Obviously she didn't weigh that much to begin with, but decided she had nothing to lose so she let herself go limp. By the time she was carried back to the mansion the man was sweating and mumbling curses of his own. Pix grinned. He lugged her down the stairs and back into the room with the computers.

"You didn't kill her did you?" the man with the red belt mask asked when they got back in the room.

"If I had I wouldn't have bothered dragging her all the way back now would I?" her captor growled, swinging her back to the front and loosening his grip on her. Pix immediately seized her chance and ripped herself free from his grasp, spun around, and nailed the guy in the crouch. He cursed and dropped and Pix leapfrogged over him, dashing for the entrance. Her plan was foiled however because the guy managed to grab her ankle and sent her crashing to the floor. She kicked at his hand but he refused to let go.

"Just what…do you plan to do…with her anyway Diz?" The man growled, trying to hide the sound of his pain.

"I plan on sending her to Roxas, give him a new playmate to keep him company." The man reached over and pushed a button and the door closed. The cloaked man let go of her ankle and she scrambled away from him, exploring the door with the air and trying to force it open but it wouldn't budge. She decided that taking them out would be her best bet, so she picked up a random pot sitting on a work bench and threw it at the cloaked guy, who was slowly getting to his feet. He threw up his arm and it shattered. Pix picked up another pot and threw it at the red guy, Diz, but he swatted it aside too.

"You're an energetic one aren't you?" the cloaked man said, a hint of amusement in his voice. Pix glared and looked around for something else to throw.

"Looks like you're out of ammunition."

Pix snorted and summoned her bow staff to her. It was as tall as she was and made of fire hardened mahogany wood with two shard spikes on either end. Gold metal was swirled around it in smoky patterns and two strips of leather were perfectly spaced for her hands. She held it out in front of her in a guard position and glared at them both. They looked at her, the red man's eye slightly wide with surprise.

"I want answers!" Pix shouted.

"Answers to what exactly?" Diz asked.

"Why I'm here for one. I didn't hear or see anything important so why trouble yourselves to bring me back?"

"You see, no one can know I am here my dear. Unfortunately we had no choice but to catch you and bring you back so you couldn't tell anyone what you saw."

"Like I even know who you're hiding from! Who the hell is Roxas?"

"Roxas is a test subject of mine."

"Like a lab rat?"

"More or less."

"Pleasant. I've decided I don't like you." She turned slightly to the cloaked man and leveled the point of her staff at him. "Why do you have an Organization cloak?"

"You know of Organization XIII?" he asked.

"Of course I know them! I'm part of it!" she shouted. Both men fell silent and exchanged a glance.

"If you're part of the Organization, why don't you know Roxas?"

"I haven't been there long. Was he a member too?"

"Yes."

"Well that must be one of the missing members they were talking about. What have you done with him?"

"Would you like to find out?" Diz asked.

"I'm not talking to you belt man!" Pix snarled.

He smirked slightly, "She reminds me of our young friend Sora, doesn't she?" he asked the cloaked guy. He didn't respond, but his silent staring was starting to creep Pix out.

"I think we should let her meet him, instead of putting her with Roxas."

"Hmmm…yes…I can see the positional. Very well then."

"Stop talking like I'm not here!" she shouted and swung her staff in irritation. The cloaked guy jumped back and summoned his own weapon, an odd sword, shaped like a huge bat wing of red and blue. Pix tensed, ready for a fight, but Diz interrupted.

"Now, now you two. Not around my equipment please. Girl, if you would step through that door over here I'm sure it would answer some questions."

Pix glared. She had no intention of moving, but at the same time she was dying to know what was behind that door. She shuffled her feet, not wanting to do anything the man said, when the cloaked guy suddenly darted forward, odd sword raised. Pix responded instinctively and held her staff up to block the strike, but the sheer force of his hit drove her back a few steps and suddenly she was surrounded by a brilliant white and blue light.

"No! This has not been tested yet!"

"You said it had been!"

Pix wondered what the hell they were talking about when suddenly she felt really light headed. The last thing she saw as she crumpled to the ground was the cloaked man's face, his hood pushed back, rushing towards her in slow motion, a look of terror on his face.


End file.
